


Crimson Snow

by Esteliel



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the corpse in front of Richard's feet marred the picturesque vista, and the large stain that slowly spread and dyed the snow crimson until he had to take a step back to save his boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oshun in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge

Snow fell in heavy flakes, already a thick, white carpet beneath his feet. Here, in the narrow, filthy streets of Riverside, most often snow turned into grey, muddy slush as soon as it hit the ground, but that day, the wealth of pristine snow covering the filth almost made the shabby street look like it belonged into the perfect world of the Hill. Only the corpse in front of Richard's feet marred the picturesque vista, and the large stain that slowly spread and dyed the snow crimson until he had to take a step back to save his boots.

Slowly, the tranquil atmosphere changed; doors were opened once more, excited whispers filled the air as people crowded closer to where the dead swordsman lay at his feet, and he could hear the characteristic, metallic tinkle of coins changing hands.

When he turned, he found that the innkeeper had put a small satchel into Alec's hand, but the scholar held it loosely with such disinterest that were he not who he were, any of the street urchins crowding around them now for a better look at the corpse would have it off him in seconds.

Richard raised his brow and Alec came eagerly towards him, flustered, excited, his cheeks coloured as if with fever, his eyes wide and dark as if they had made love. He still held the satchel in such a way that if he were anyone else, he would find his death in the back of an alley before the hour had passed, but Richard could not bring himself to reprimand him - not now, and not when everyone in Riverside knew that only a foolhardy newcomer to the city would be mad enough to accost Richard's lover.

"I am cold, Richard," Alec drawled, not even deigning the dead man at their feet with a glance, but his body - stiff and prickly like an affronted cat when they had parted this afternoon - was now warm and pliant as he leaned against him, his mouth hot and eager when they kissed.

"Then let's go to bed," Richard said, stepping over the crimson snow with his arm slung around Alec's waist, listening to him jingle the satchel of coins in his hand.


End file.
